


Unexpected Allies

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Don't Fuck with Hux, Gen, Interrogation, Kylux Positivity Week, Murder, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Ren Likes It, dead bodies, for a change, he will cut you, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: When they're attacked on their shuttle, Ren thinks he must save Hux (although he would never admit doing so). Instead, he learns a thing or two about the General.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kylux Positivity Week!!🖤🧡🖤🧡
> 
> Day 2: You Were Just Nearby

Kylo is breathing heavily, he rolls his shoulder hoping movement will work out the pain in it. He quickly counts the bodies. His head shoots up, throwing out his force senses as he comes up one body short.

But there was no need to worry, Hux has the last intruder in a headlock, a blade that he must have had hidden in his sleeve against the man's throat. 

Ren surveys the shuttle again. Several bodies have saber damage, two lie at odd angles after he had thrown them against the ceiling and then assisted gravity on their way down. But three more bodies have wounds from Hux's blaster. Ren can't help but feel slightly impressed at the accurately deadly shots. He had assumed the blaster was ornamental. 

He turns back to Hux. Hux digs the blade into the man's neck until a single drop of blood appears. "Who sent you? What were you after?"

The man mutely shakes his heads, hands clenching. Ren runs eyes over him to check for more weapons. 

He gives a shout when Hux tightens his arm, which curves up under his jaw and exposes his neck further. The drop of blood becomes a thin rivulet. "Who sent you? What were you after?" Hux repeats in the exact same tone. When he gets no answer he presses just a little more. 

Finally the man gasps out, "you! We were sent for you!"

Ren watches Hux's eyes narrow. "What were going to do with me?"

There is a hesitation that the man quickly breaks as he feels Hux's arm tighten. "Kill you!"

Ren knows he could simply reach into the man's mind and take the information, but he's fascinated by this new, unknown side of Hux. Usually he waits outside the interrogation room for Ren to bring him the information. Ren is keen on seeing what Hux will do next. 

"How were you going to kill me?"

"It was supposed to look like a raid. We would kill you, your guard, and strip the ship. We were supposed to leave it orbiting a First Order controlled planet so it would be discovered easily. "

"Along with my body."

"Yes." The man has stopped breathing, waiting for the killing slash. Instead, Hux leans into his ear. "What about Kylo Ren?"

"We were told he wouldn't be here. But everyone knows he hates you. We would be doing him a favor." He avoids Ren's eye. 

Hux looks at Ren, but the look is more curious than accusatory. "You missed a perfect opportunity, Ren." Ren shrugs and says simply, "no one told me the plan. I was just protecting myself."

Hux releases the man and shoves him off balance. He stumbles, falling to one knee. He circles him, blade still in his hand, until he is standing beside Ren. 

"The plan was always that they were going to die." He says, not bothering to lower his voice. It was never a secret that Ren was to be on this mission. 

"Yes." Agrees Ren, folding his arms over his chest and never taking his eyes off the prisoner. "They just assumed I would allow you to be killed first."

Hux speaks to the man again. "How were you to be paid?"

The man looks disbelieving between them. "Once there was proof of death we were going to be wired credits. A lot of them. Someone really wants you dead."

"Hmmm."Hux intones agreeably. "Yes, but who?" The man shakes his head. 

Ren finally raises a hand but Hux places his own over it. "He doesn't know." Lowering his hand, Ren looks at Hux. "Then how are you going to narrow it down? A lot of people want you dead."

"Hmmm, yes." Hux agrees mildly. "But who has the motivation, the credits and," his eyes burrow into Ren's. He feels a shiver go up his spine. "My schedule."

Looking sharply at him, Ren squints. "You think one of the officers?"

"Quite likely. But I know how we can find out."

"Well, I could use the force to . . ." He shoots Hux an irritated glance when he interrupts him. "No Ren. We're going to do this the old fashioned way."

Curiosity gets the better of him. Even the prisoner leans forward to hear. 

"We'll take their ship, leave this one to be discovered just as planned. But I'll make sure my personal officers and guards are the only ones with access. They will announce that my body has been discovered and once the money is paid we can trace it back to the source. I'm sure they will try and cover their tracks, but they won't know they're dealing with me."

"What about me?"

"You can be officially missing. No one will be surprised that you were involved. Or that you betrayed the Order."

Ren rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hux actually cracks a smile. "Don't worry, once all has been revealed, you'll be a hero of the First Order. You might even get a medal. Won't Snoke be proud."

"Fuck you, Hux."

Laughing, Hux pulls out his blaster and shoots the prisoner between the eyes. "We have work to do. We must move the shuttle somewhere obvious, and I need to make contact with Opan so he can put a team together." He steps thoughtlessly over the slumped form, heading for the retractable tunnel to the attached ship. 

"I will admit it, Hux. I had no idea you were so effective. Paperwork, yes. Killing and interrogation? I thought you only knew how to look intimidating."

"Of course I am effective. It's easiest to just let you do it though, thinking that you're showing off."

"Well, that I was definitely right about: you're a dick, Hux. I was actually being nice."

"Ah well, I'm afraid nice is something I don't do. Let's get to work"


End file.
